pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Poliwag
/ |evointo=Poliwhirl |gen=Generation I |species=Tadpole Pokémon |egg1=Water 1 |body=07 |type=Water |imheight=2'00" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=27.3 lbs. |metweight=12.4 kg |ability=Water Absorb Damp |dw=Swift Swim |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Poliwag (Japanese: ニョロモ Nyoromo) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology It is so soft its organs are actually visible. It also has trouble walking on its feet due to its lack of arms which causes it to be unbalanced. The swirl on its belly is its internal organs showing through. If the swirl is tinged, that means it's affected by some disease. Behavior Natural abilities Poliwag will have one of two abilities; either Damp where the foe is unable to use Self-Destruct or Explosion, or Water Absorb where attacks heal 1/4 of Poliwag's health. With its light blue tail, it can swim very fast. It learns attacks such Bubble and Bubble Beam, and that is why it has a small mouth. Evolution Poliwag evolves into Poliwhirl at level 25, which can then either evolve into Poliwrath by Water Stone, or Politoed by trade while holding a King's Rock. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Seel, Dewgong, Slakoth, Vigoroth, Slaking, Spheal, Sealeo, Walrein|—|100|5|Normal|Status|Cute|1}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 060 front.png |yspr = Y 060 front.png |grnspr = GR 060 front.png |gldspr = G 060 front.png |gldsprs = Poliwag Shiny G.png |slvspr = S 060 front.png |slvsprs = Poliwag Shiny S.png |cryspr = C 060 front.gif |crysprs = Poliwag Shiny C.gif |rbysapspr = RS 060 front.png |rbysapsprs = RS 060 front S.png |emeraldspr = E 060 front.gif |emeraldsprs = E 060 front S.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 060 front.png |frlgsprs = FRLG 060 front S.png |dpspr = DP 060 front.png |dpsprs = DP 060 front S.png |ptspr = DP 060 front.png |ptsprs = DP 060 front S.png |hgssspr = HGSS 060 front.png |hgsssprs = HGSS 060 front S.png |Iback = Poliwag Back I.png |IIback = Poliwag Back II.png |IIbacks = Poliwag Back Shiny II.png |IIIback = III 060 back.png |IIIbacks = III 060 back S.png |IVback = IV 060 back.png |IVbacks = IV 060 back S.png |bwspr = Poliwag BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Poliwag BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Poliwag XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Poliwag XY.gif |orasspr = Poliwag XY.gif |orassprs = Shiny Poliwag XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Appearances Anime * Misty caught a Poliwag in the Orange Islands. * Lola's Poliwag * Hiroshi's Poliwag Petting Spots * Favored Spot: Top of head * Disfavored Spot: Stomach swirls Trivia * Poliwag is Satoshi Tajiri's favorite Pokémon, as confirmed in an interview on the TV show GameCenter CX in 2004. * Poliwag shares the same in-game cry/sound with Ditto's. * Poliwag shares the same species name with Tympole, they're both known has the Tadpole Pokémon. Etymology Poliwag's name comes from "polliwog", an alternate word for "tadpole". Gallery 060Poliwag_OS_anime.png 060Poliwag_OS_anime_2.png 060Poliwag_AG_anime.png 060Poliwag_Dream.png 060Poliwag_Pokemon_Stadium.png 060Poliwag Pokémon HOME.png Poliwag-GO.png Poliwag GO Shiny.png PoliwagSprite.png ShinyPoliwagSprite.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Kanto Safari Zone Pokémon Category:Amphibian Pokémon